


Empress of Stink

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diaper TF, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Femdom, Fetish, Gross, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Scat, Soiling, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Warning: this story contains diaper, diaper messing, scat, diaper transformation, and other grossness, and should be read by nobody.This was a second person story I wrote a while back about a dominant Vriska transforming the ready into a diaper and using them.





	Empress of Stink

"Well well, seems you've gotten yourself trapped in my little we8. Do you know what I do with trapped 8ugs?" The troll says as she stares down at you. She has only a few inches on you in height, but her arrogance makes it seem like dozens of feet. She smiles at you, showing the pearly white, razor-sharp teeth that all trolls have, but seems particularly fitting on this arachnid sadist. "I mean don't get me wrong 8ut it's a gog damn miracle you even managed to get here. Did you swim all the way to this island or something hoping to find someone to help you? Well "friend" your wrong, dead fucking wrong"

She begins to fiddle around with the webbing keeping you to the wall not letting you out from the silky yet strong substance that refuses to break as you struggle. The webbing tying you to the wall quickly comes undone at her touch like some form of spidery magic bullshit. she quickly hoists you over her shoulders leading you through the various rooms of her hive before stopping at what seems to be the troll equivalent of a bedroom

"I've 8een meaning to test this out sooner 8ut since you've come along and offered yourself I may as well try it now" She flops you down on the floor like a rag, before heading over to a strange gun-esc device with what seems to be a picture of a.... diaper on the side of it

"I made this little puppy myself after a 8it of experimentation 8ut I've never tested it 8efore. so thanks for offering yourself up to it "8uddy" Vriska pulled the trigger, firing out a beam of purplish magical bullshit. The rays of aforementioned bullshit bombard you, as you find your body growing numb, as it shifts, and changes, and you find yourself on the floor, feeling a kind of detached, fluffy feeling. You can still see, and feel, despite being turned into a thick white nappy that now lay uselessly on the floor.

"Hol-y shit the alchemiter made something useful for once. I guess hours of trying com8o after com8o using my spares finally pays off I'll never 8e short on supply again" Vriska grins, leaning down as you lie on the ground, completely unable to resist. She puts you on, as one would any ordinary diaper. You can feel her warm skin and slick nook pressing against you, as you somehow managed to retain all of your senses in this form. You feel her hands press against you, as she tests out the feel of the diaper, and is clearly satisfied with it, since you feel even more of her moist genetic fluid drip out of her nook.

"Wow you really are just like all the others. May8e a 8it fluffier 8ut not that I can complain really the comfort is just an added 8onus here." "Course I can't fully know if you're the same without the tried and true fill test." Fill test? she can't possibly mean... as she gave her stomach a light push a absolutely horrid stench emanating from her ass. she had just farted on the inside of you and even as a diaper you could still smell it. Even though the smell is positively wretched, you find yourself taking some kind of bizarre enjoyment out of it, as the warm air blows against your face, or rather, where your face would be if you still had one. With a grunt, you begin to feel something poking against you, and a completely unmistakable smell, as you feel yourself begin to tent out and sag as Vriska forces out a turd whose foulness bordered on legendary. 

"Seems you're still holding together, that's a start 8ut it's only a start from me as well. To think I was going to waste this load on a regular diaper today. The turdy mass she is letting out i starting to fill you quickly tenting and sagging out faster and faster but it still gives this odd sense of... enjoyment. Is this how it feels to be a diaper? To take joy in the face of a massive stinking mess? Vriska only continued to load you up, grunting and groaning with clearly sexual pleasure. You only feel the weight of Vriska's filth continue to weight you down, to absolutely unfathomable amounts. A quick glance reveals that you have now sagged to between Vriska's knees, as the troll gropes her own mess, smushing it around, giggling as she mushed the mess against herself, followed by ecstatic moans and small yelps.

"MMMMMMMM, yes, you're def..definitely one of mine alright. Any other would have popped long ago"

The squishing and massaging from her only seemed to get faster. She was going all out on herself, a light scream here a few moans there, a cacophony of evil laughter as she pleasured herself on top of you. You could feel everything, Vriska's fingers pressing into you, smushing her mess against you, as torrents of fluid erupted from her nook, as she pleasured herself aggressively, taking great pride in how fucking filthy she was. To drive home her dirtyness, she would inhale deeply after dropping a load or releasing a fart, to take in the intoxicatingly dirty odor she produced, motivating her to masturbate further.

"This is one of the 8est loads I've had in awhile, I won't 8e taking you off a loooooooong time I'll just keep mushing you, smashing my ass down on you, cumming into you, dropping my shit into you. And as soon as I'm done with you, down to the 8asement with the rest of the filled ones or may8e i'll use the gun again, turn you 8ack to unfilled and do it again tomorrow"

That threat quickly hits home, could she really just turn you back? and start everything over again? day after day week after week...That didn't actually sound so bad, considering that the masses of Vriska's shit that was piling onto you was producing a nice, warm feeling, like a large blanket that happened to be made of feces. And, you got the privilege of being indirectly responsible for a gorgeous girl like Vriska cumming over and over again.

Would you like that huh? 8eing always close to my nasty ass all the time? 8eing 8uried under my mountains of ripe shit? Inhaling every rank fart I put out into you? Mountains seemed to be a correct statement, your already stretched form nearly hitting the ground as this point as your front was stained a cerulean blue and your back and bottom a mud brown. She squished her legs together moving the mass inside you shifting it around her before going back to pleasuring her sopping nook. Vriska was alternating between rubbing her nook furiously from the outside of the diaper and dipping her hand into it to stick her fingers directly into herself. Either way, the blue stain only grew, as you finally felt yourself hit the floor from Vriska's absolutely herculean load, and you felt yourself oddly comfortable, buried beneath that warm, smelly mountain. 

"Seems we've hit ground, 8ut there's still so much more left for you to have. I can't not 8e generous to my new diaper friend” The bulging did not cease at ground level, her feet even starting to raise themselves off the ground by the solid smelly, yet pleasant mass inside of you growing still. How much shit is inside of her? Apparently more, as she only continued the avalanche of filth, until her diaper became more like a swollen bean-bag chair filled with her own waste, that she was free to lie back on, masturbating and cackling as she pleased, and only continuing to drop increasingly horrid dumps.

"Oh this is too good, I can't wait to try this on Tavros though I dou8t that weakling could handle even a 10th of what you've got in you" She lay back on top of you almost like a heated water bed, her arms free to continue either pressing on her her nook and her stomach just flowing more and more heated mess into you. Her stomach seemed to not even shrink despite all that she's let out into you. Vriska's moans and sinister laughing only continued to intensify. In the neighboring house, Equius could hear Vriska's echoed shrieks, and chose to ignore them, as she did that practically every single day. She lay panting on top of you, clearly starting to get drained after the massive session she had just put herself through

"Wow. That was. 8eautiful, 8ut alas all good things must come to an end even if it's at the hand of my rear end"

She struggle to straighten herself up, clearly weak after the massive amounts of fluid she put into you  
She waddles over the gun used to initially transform you, your huge shit-filled form dragging against the ground. She picks up the gun, bathing you once again in its energy, and you find yourself human again, and oddly enough, neither covered nor filled with troll shit. "After all that I couldn't just leave you downstairs to rot like the rest of my diapers. You're lucky you're just so damn comfy I've just got to keep you around for more"

While you may not be filled the smell is her crap is still thick in the room as your eyes re-adjust to not being covered in her shit. All thats before you is the grey troll girl bare bottomed in front of you, No pants just jacket and black Scorpio tee as she sets the gun down into the corner of the room once again. She leans in, planting her soft black lips against yours, and gently wrapping her arms around you. "You tell anyone a8out this, and I kill you" she said, her venomous tone clashing with the sweet, seductive look in her eyes, or rather, eye.

"And don't even think of trying to run, I know this whole land 8y heart and I will find you 8efore you even reach another island" She clearly means every word she says. Her eye not even blinking as she stares you down. The lust from her session keeping them slightly drooped. "8ut first" she says as she shakes her still round gut "I've still got quite a 8it left in me, and with you in your current condition looks like it's 8ack to the 8asics for me"

She saunters her way over to what seems to be a set of drawers from this angle you can clearly see the massive brown mess that still left on her cheeks and polluting the room. Vriska reached into the drawer, pulling out a fluffy white diaper that, presumably enough, wasn't formerly a sentient being. She pulled it up onto her dirty rump, and wasting no time, forced out an aggressively smelly load right into it, until it was sufficiently lumpy and saggy to be worthy of the Serket herself. "Ahh yeah thats the stuff" She stares over to you, nervous to what she may do next now with another filled padding "Perhaps you'd like a closer look at it? it's nice and fresh just for you"

She shakes her rear back and forth, the lumpy mass swinging around spreading her smell once again when she walked over to you and in a bizarrely loving fashion, she pushes you down, as you find yourself on the floor, with Vriska's saggy padded rear hovering just a few inches above you. And, inevitably, you find your face submerged in Vriska's mushy diaper as she plants her ass right on your face, and resumes masturbating furiously. "I'm starting to see whats so comfy a8out you it's gotta 8e your face, just so smooth and easy to crap on. Oh this is just getting me all hot ant 8othered again"

The blue liquid you assume to be her cum is starting to stain the front of the previously white padding again as she continues to rub her stinky ass against your face.She wiggled her ass, rubbing her filth deeper onto your face, as your eyes begin to water to the point of near blindness from the stench. You can feel the diaper weight more heavily on you, as she continues to mess herself, until the weight goes away all at once, and you see the troll standing up, grinning, still rubbing furiously at the blue stain on her crotch. "I think it's time I gave you a reward for all you've done for me" she said, laying on top of you cutely as you still lay on the floor.

"I need a 8it of a nap after all that, and you're just perfectly comforta8le for it. you don't mind do you? despite my little messy accident downstairs, you can change me after I wake up" It seems jarring, how quickly Vriska's posture and tone shifted from evil empress of stink to the sweet, cuddly girl whose heavy sagging diaper was, perhaps intentionally, positioned directly over your crotch. "You don't mind if I take a little nap right? you wouldn't deny me the comfort of a good rest right "friend"?

Her eyes.. eye starts to shut slowly as she begins to wane to sleep but not before letting out a soft prrrrbbbt bubbling the mess over your crotch

"Gonna 8e one heck of a changing after this. 8ut i'm sure you'll do fine I'll even guide you through it.”  
“May8e."


End file.
